Love Flies
by HorsesAndGallagherGirls
Summary: Tina was always jealous of other girls and their boys. When she sees Josh mistakenly break up with Dee Dee, she takes her chance. She calls Zach. Will Zach accept, or will all her plans fail? Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series, credit goes to Ally Carter.
1. Chapter 1, The Phone Call

Zach Pov

" Zach, darling…" I could almost see Tina flirting through the phone. Women.

" Tina, don't waste your breath, I'm engaged to the love of my life, I'm happy, l don't want another gir- " But ZACHHH!" she whined.

" WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT!" I was about to block her and smash the phone on Cammie's prized kitchen counter.

" It's not you I want! I want Josh Abrams!" oh, so she does want to steal someone. Cammie told me not to come to Gallagher, now all the girls fall for me. WHY did Townsend leave me and WHY did Catherine have to be part of the freaking circle and leave me with a father figure named Joe?

I wish I grew up like Cammie, out in Texas then D.C., with lots of animals(may or may not include drooling boys) and LOTS of love. No, I grew up in stinking Georgia, with only peaches as my friend, and then, FINALLY, Catherine sent me to Blackthorne, where I met Cammie's brother Jonas and Grant. Those were the days in yellow jumpers and buzz cuts, when I was finally happy.

**A/N: HI guys, I hope you like my first story. Forgive me Georgians, I randomly chose the state, and please forgive the posible dumbness of the first chapter. I was never the best writer. Check out my bio and review, follow, fave and PM or email me! Send me some ideas, like should Zach help Tina, or ditch her, should Cammie and Zach get married or pregnant first? Also, I don't have the guts to write adultish stories, but this could end up rated T. I want to thank some of my favorite authors, shoutouts to BritishBombshell007, miaandventure, and CammieAMorgan. Thanks y'all for the Inspiration!**


	2. Chapter 2, Journeys and Memories

Chapter Two

Cammie POV

I couldn't trust Zach anymore, I kept hearing him having phone calls with 'nobody', but I knew they were girls. I called Bex and Liz over to have a chat, since Grant and my brother Jonas were hiding something from their girlfriends, too. "Salut Bex, comment allez-vous, Grant?" I asked in French. "Dobrze, ale Grant ukrywa rzeczy przed mną …" she replied in Polish. We decided on the phone that we would use only languages that the boys couldn't understand, such as Polish, for some reason French, and Bahasa Indonesian/Malay/Filipino as a mixture. "Nasaan si Macey?" Liz questioned in Filipino. Here's the thing, Macey was undercover as a saleswoman in a German department store. But I knew there were enemies all around us, so I couldn't tell poor little blond Lizzy where, even in Hmong. It was really sad that I was the only one who knew…. Or did I…

I don't think Macey wanted me to tell them, but if I was going to respect our sisterhood, I'd have to tell them. Except, there was one thing, someone besides me had either gotten into CIA files, or found out another way, and it wasn't Preston, mainly because he couldn't tie a grass knot to save his life, let alone hack into the most secure database in all of humanity. How did I found this out? A blocked number sent me a text saying 'Texan girl, you better watch out, I know where Macey is…'. I got this at 2am, now the most creepy time of day for me.

" Kanak perempuan, saya tidak boleh memberitahu anda di mana Macey," I told them in Malay. This was going to be a problem. "What!?" both Liz and Bex yelled simultaneously. Then, I heard my phone ring upstairs, which saved me. I ran upstairs and answered a pay phone number. "Cammie, is that you?" " Yeah, Zach" "Um…" I heard him cup the receiver and talk to someone. "Cam, I'm not going to be able to come home for another week, is that okay?" what! This was an outrage, not coming home for a whole week. This was f***ing stupid. I can't live without Zach's freaking waffles! They are so good, but you never heard me say that! Besides, our planned wedding day was in a month, and he needed to be there, no der! "Oh okay, um be back soon though! Love you!" " Yeah, bye," He hung up. I couldn't take all this drama, I wish I was on my dad's farm out in Texas again, with only cows and horses for company. That was better than trying to understand all this relationship s*hit. Oh dear! I used to like people 'till they ruined it! At that point, even Zach ignored me. So I called Josh(yes I still HAD his number, screw you Zach!) who said he recently broke up with my old bestie Dee Dee from elementary school in Texas. I told him I would help him deal with his problem after I knew Macey was in the clear, and only if he'd help me get things with Zach over the fence of cell phone connections and into his arms again. He told me yes reluctantly( I KNEW he still had feelings about me!), and ended the call. I told Bex and Liz I needed some alone time. They left with a note saying not to read it till they got home, then I was going to leave to find Zach. I made some of his favorite brownies and threw them into a plastic container. I started packing food and necessities into a an old camo CIA level backpack. I put my I.D tag and my phone in my pocket and put Zach's engagement present, an aquamarine ring and necklace, in a box and grabbed my keys. I hopped in the Subaru Forester and drove off. As I went over the freeway, I remembered he was talking with somebody when we were on the phone. But who? It couldn't be Grant or Jonas, they were at home with Bex and Liz. I put two and two together and realized that he must be with a girl! The only thing racing through my mind was that he was going to die in his sleep when he got back.

Zach POV

_Okay, this is great._ I was thinking the whole time. Cammie was going to go mad. She can't survive a day without my waffles(fine, neither can I without her brownies…). That doesn't matter. Anyways, she was going to kill me, no der. _I officially hate that bimbo Tina, she's going to mess up my marriage, _I thought. I was driving 30 miles out of town when I decided to call Cammie at a gas station phone and tell her I would be out of town. Tina patted my arm during the call to tell me something. I told her to shut up and started talking again. Cammie told me she loved me, but that wasn't going to end pretty.

**A/N. Hi guys, I'm back, alive and kickin'. Hope you like this story. Shoutouts to Guest and Fishfan111. Thanks for reviewing. The car reference is completely random, don't take that as a sponsor. Please fave and follow, PM or review to send me ideas. Don't forget to check out my bio. Yours, HorsesAndGallagerGirls.(:**


	3. Chapter 3, A mini love story

Chapter Three Dee Dee POV

This is awesome, I kept thinking. My boyfriend said that we were done and that's all. The worst part is, I was pregnant, and I never got to tell him. All I knew was that I was going to be a single parent unless we fixed this. I don't know why he broke up with me, as I never did anything to him that might tick him off. This was what happened.

We went to the movies like we did every Saturday, nothing was different during the car ride. I wanted to tell him I was pregnant, but I couldn't find the right time. I texted Cammie, but I guess she was busy because she never texted back. Josh kissed me when we got to the cinema, and he paid for our tickets. For some reason I thought I recognized the ticket booth girl, but when I thought about it, I didn't find any memories. Then, when his hand brushed hers, he seemed brain washed. He had that look on his face the entire movie, and when laid my head on his shoulder, I could sense that he stiffened. What's up with him? I kept asking myself. We walked out the movie ended, and just as I opened my mouth to tell him the big news, he started yelling at me.

" Why are you such an idiot?!" I was alarmed, and I was frozen for a full minute in shock. What was he talking about? People started looking at us, and I could see a security guard walking towards us. I signaled to the officer that we would leave, and I grabbed Josh's hand.

" Honey, what on earth are you talking about, and what is going on? Ever since we bought the tickets you've been looking kind of peakish, are you all right?" I half dragged him to the car.

" Yes, I am stable, and I can clearly see you've been with other guys," he let go of my hand and slammed the door. He turned the key and started the ignition. Wait, you're leaving without me! He backed out and almost hit a shopping cart. This wasn't going to be good.

Worst of all, it started raining, and I mean POURING. I ran to the cover of the theater, and the security guard walked toward me. I saw that ticket booth girl

smirk, and I gave her a glare.

" Excuse me, miss. I'm Ace Gibbs and can you tell me what just happened?" said the police officer. He was KIND of hot and had hair that reminded me of Cammie's fiance Zach, but blond.

" Oh, hi. My boyfriend just ditched me and I have no freaking idea why, but do you understand what the hell just happened? Also, my wallet was in the passenger seat of that car that my-I-guess-ex-boyfriend-just-ditched-me-in. So now I can't get a ride back to my house and gather up my stuff and kick his butt. Can you give me a ride?" I started to hyperventilate in the middle of that answer. Ace had a look of surprise on his face after that.

" Oh, um sure. I was going back home after this anyways. Did you say _ex-_boyfriend?" he said with glee. I shook my head inside my mind.

"Just take me back home, Ace. I don't have all day."

" Okay, but I'm going to have to go back to the police station to get my real car, I can't just take you home in this police car, duh. " I could see the lie peeking through, and I knew just how to get him back.

" Are you sure it's just so you can flaunt your new girlfriend around to the other single guys?" I said playfully sneering. Ticket Booth girl was glaring at me.

" Of course not!" Ace said sarcastically. There was that stupid girl, glaring at me again.

"Because I'm single now, and I don't need a repeat of my sophomore year!" I said as he took my hand and lead me to the car.

He drove me to the police station and introduced me to his cop friends as his girlfriend.

"Hey, Chad, look, the rookie got a girlfriend! That's new," a big, buff guy said.

"Aw, Ed, you're just jealous because you lost the bet that you would get a girl before you graduated the academy!" Ace said snickering. I was going to love this bunch.

"Hey, Ace, can we go somewhere more private, I need to tell you something," I whispered in his ear. He grabbed my hand and nodded, then told the boys he needed to go. Leading me to his Chevy, the slight contact between the two of us got me all giddy.

"Okay, before you get all excited, this is REALLY important, " I climbed in the passenger seat.

"Just tell me already, uh, forgot your name,"

"Dee Dee, Ace. Anyways, and I didn't tell my old guy Josh, I'm pregnant. And don't make that face," his mouth was bigger than the car we were in," I told you to prepare." This was going to be absolutely great.

Ace POV

I was completely shocked. My first girlfriend was already pregnant? With the guy's who had just ditched her kid? I was about to go rip that female dog apart and throw his remains into Old Faithful in Wyoming. This was not okay. Then, when I remembered that she said he didn't know. AND THEN, I remembered I was just going to give her a ride home. I smacked my head on the steering wheel and laid on the horn for like five seconds. I felt Dee Dee rub the back of my neck, trying to comfort me.

"Ace, I'm fine if you want to reject me. But just keep in mind that if you don't, I'd be happy to be with you," she said carefully. She was never going to survive on her own if I just ditched her. I started noticing the small parts about Dee Dee, that reminded me of my younger sister who had died after a landslide. Her platinum blond her was beautiful in the sunlight, the reflections in her irises caressed the ever changing grayish-green in her eyes. She seemed sweeter than that ticket booth girl that seemed to keep staring at me. Overall, she was the most perfect girl besides my late sister Lucy-Rose.

"Dee Dee, I love you, your nature is beyond my understanding. Are you willing to be this cop's girlfriend and raise that little one as my kid? That is, if you want to," I said hopefully.

"Boy, I never thought you would ever say that. Of course yes!"she said with a little sass

This was going to be the best rest of my life. Heck Yeah!

And then there was more…

**A/N: Yeah, it's me again. I thought I would throw in another love story with Dee Dee and my OC. I think the shipper name would have been Dace, but review if you disagree. Sorry for the hold up on Zammie fluff, but I promise that will come later. Shoutout goes to **_**ONE **_**person, zc. Thank you for the advice, but this one part was mostly dialogue so there's not really a way to break it up except in line breaks when each of them talks. Can you guess who this mysterious ticket booth girl is… yeah you probably can. Find out in the next chapter(s)! I kinda imagine Ace as(he overall looks like my bus-driver!(Inspiration people)) a nice, not-so-popular kid growing up in California(tho I think he grew up here in Texas and was kinda popular, Idk). He has dirty-blondISH hair(guess why exactly…:in the story), hazel eyes, and a whole lot of acne( Mr.A, if you are for some apparent reason reading this, no offense, but I noticed this ALOT, even before you drove us…pay no attention to this if you are not him!) and wears dark, sketchy shades. I could easily see my bus driver as a cop. ANY-freaking-WAYS, read, follow, fave, AAAAAAND review, people. I appreciate the support since I literally sit around after school either sleeping, working on my bean patch, or working on this dumb story. That's how much time on my hands there is. Sorry for the super long author's note, but good night(Day or whatever it's night here.). Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4, the Note and Dog

Chapter Four Zach POV

Tina started yamming about a random somebody that I didn't give a single freaking thought to as soon as I put down the phone. I was feeling depressed after I lost Cammie, and I almost punched the stupid girl when she said that we needed to leave.

"Tina, WOULD YOU BLOODY SHUT UP! I am TRYING to figure out how to handle the possibility of losing the only person I ever cared about. Maybe because you're such a stuck up BRAT, you never learned that sometimes things are too hard to cope with." I yelled in the same tone I would have used with a five-year old. Honestly, Tina was so annoying, she had the mind of a preschooler.

"ZAAAAAACH, would you listen to me. I SAID that Dee Dee broke up with Josh and get a cop for a boyfriend that I had a crush on working at a movie theater but Dee Dee was pregnant but whatever and I kept glaring at her and she kept rolling her eyes and blah blah blah…" Oh MY GOSH she kept blabbing. I had enough. I grabbed the keys from her wide open hand and slid into the car, driving away while the arsehole just stood there.

"ZACHARY GOODE, DON'T EVEN TRY TO LEAVE ME HERE!" she yelled like she was going to kill me. Well, from going to highschool with Miss Hoodlum, I knew she couldn't do a pull up to save her crummy life. All that gosh forbid mouth of hers was good for was for gossiping.

" Tina," I called looking back,"Tina, look, go away, I don't care about these crummy problems of yours, so just SHUT UP. I want to go back and spend time with Cammie and not waste precious time with some random girl. I miss my friends and my family and maybe you don't have a heart, but I do so scat!" I yelled and pulled away.

An hour later, I came back to our powder blue house on the hill, and parked the car. I sat there taking in the beauty of Texas in the spring, with all the cardinals and blue jays calling, and the squirrels rummaging in the fresh soil. Cammie's black lab mix named Daphne ran up to me and licked my hand. "Hi Daph, where's mommy? I don't see her car anywhere. Is she out by the pond?" Daphne just barked. She nudged me into the kitchen where I found a note it said:

Zach, I need to leave for a little. FYI, I hope you had fun with that girl.

What is wrong with you? I thought we were happy. Anyways, if you ever come back, I love you to the SUN and back. I'll be back before May, for our probably-not-ever-going-to-happen-wedding. Don't forget to feed Daphne and the horses. Tell the girls and Jonas & Grant that they don't need to worry about me. I'm out with Josh 'cause he just ditched Dee Dee. Love you SOO much,

Your Gallagher Girl, Cammie

I almost cried… She still loved me? I regret falling for Tina Walters' tricks. I read over the note again… and realized she was with JIMMY! No, this could not be happening. I called Dee Dee, off a number Cammie taped to the fridge. Tapping on the table, she finally picked up.

"Ace, can you hold on?" I heard muffly.

" Zach, is that you? I haven't talked to Cammie for a while. Hold on, let me put you on FaceTime…" the call ended, and rang again. I answered, seeing a pretty girl on the screen with a guy sitting next to her driving.

"Hi Dee Dee, who's that sitting next to you? Oh, and a little bird told me that you got rid of Jimmy,"

"Oh, Ace? Um, he's my new boy. Josh, well, he had this weird look on his face when I broke up with him. How's Cammie? Where is she?"

"It's complicated… I kinda left for a couple days and got lost, now I can't find her. I think she went out with Jimmy."

"Have you called her yet, or did she leave her cell?"

"Oh, I thought you knew, so I just called you first…"

"Hey, Zach, right? Listen, I work for the police, and usually when someone runs off, they leave a note. Did Cammie leave something?"Ace asked, leaning over Dee Dee.

"She did, but she just said she went out somewhere with the idiot and lovey fluff,"

Suddenly I saw a girl tapping on the kitchen window. As soon as I turned around, she was gone. Woah, I thought, strange. But Daphne or the other dogs hadn't

barked… which was SUPER strange, as the dogs were very territorial…. And then I realized, TINA. How did she get here so fast?

"Uh, sorry guys, talk to you later.." I hung up.

" Tina Vick Walters, how the hell did you get here?" I asked, opening the window.

"Look, darling, I'm a spy. You should know that, especially because Cammie found you floating around in Blackthorne and brought you to MY school," she said with a flip of hair.

"Lemme guess, you took a Lyft," I said mentally rolling my eyes. Why I even bother with women I have no idea. Arrggh!

**A/N: Hi, sorry for the sucky chapter, but I'm listening to a podcast called Six Minutes, and it's about as good as the Gallagher Girls. I'm very distracted at the moment, typing and listening at the same time, AND playing a game. REALLY sorry. Daphne is the actual name of my pet. EMILY, you know who you are, PLEASE help me with ideas, same goes with everything. THANKS FOR 51 VISITORS, and 100 VIEWS! Y'all are amazing, please review, read, fave and follow! Love y'all, HorsesAndGallagherGirls?****￢ﾝﾤ****?**


	5. Chapter 5, Crumminess and Phone Calls

Chapter Five Cammie POV

"Hello?" my phone rang.

"Hey, Cameron, it's you know who!" I rolled my eyes at the voice, She-who-must-not-be-named-, Tina.

"What do you want," I ruefully said.

"Just here to tell you that your FIANCE has been kidnapped by yours truly!" she said annoyingly.

"Zach Goode, kidnapped by the SOO evil Tinawina Walters?" I stifled a laugh. Zach would never be kidnapped, let alone by Tina Walters. The thought made me want to slap her on the back and tell her what a good criminal she was!

"Oh, please, of course I did… Unlike this person I am talking to , I have an actual brain!" That was it. I hung up.

I called Zach the next day, because Josh had decided to ditch me like his old girlfriend on the side of the road, but when I stole a little blood for.. CLASSIFIED reasons, I gave it to Lizzy when I got home via Uber. Let's save that for another time though, because let's talk about my conversation with our beloved Zachary Goode.

"Cammie?! Is that you? Honey, I miss you, come home!"

"Not until you tell me what has been going on!"

"It's a long story, but it includes brownies and a whole lot of explaining."

Bex Pov

Poor Cammie, I felt so bad for her. She finally gets engaged, and then that arsehole of a man ditches her for an electric hip hillbilly. Then Cammie leaves, Grant starts acting all weird, and even her brother Jonas gets all giddy. Is everyone down here in the South THIS awkward? It was never this odd back home in Britain…. What in the bloody world is going on?

Worst part of all, I get pregnant… I HATE YOU GRANT!

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but life here has been crazy! Sorry for the crummy chapter, but I promise better ones await in the future. Thank y'all SO MUCH for 276 views and 110 VISITORS! I am dancing right now, I am SO happy! Shoutouts to LordoftheIcewings, though I think he only does Wings of Fire and probably won't read this. Check out my bio and review, fave, follow… all that regular junk… no one has reviewed and it makes me sad…. Blissfully yours, HorsesAndGallagherGirls ;)**

**PS: How do you fix a toxic friendship? Pls email or PM me at horseygal203 . **


End file.
